Jerawat
by wasastudent
Summary: Taehyung punya masalah dengan kulit wajahnya, dan masalah itu malah membawa masalah lain./ BTS fanfic/ VKook.
Nyut. Nyut. Remaja puber itu sedang menekan bagian wajahnya yang baru ditumbuhi jerawat muda dengan perasaan gondok.

"Kenanya di hidung lagi," gerutunya pada pantulannya sendiri di cermin.

"VIVI, CEPETAN! UDAH JAM 7 LOH INI!" teriak sang bunda tepat setelah _si Vivi_ mengoleskan balsem di pucuk jerawat barunya.

"Ya, Bunda..." gumam Vivi ga niat. Tapi sebenarnya Vivi sedang menyemangati dirinya sekarang, "Moga di sekolah kempes deh."

* * *

 **Jerawat**

 **BTS are owned by themselves**

 **Dedicated for those who have problem with pimples, so am i.**

 **-Enjoy-**

* * *

"Tambah lagi, Vi."

Vivi yang saat itu sedang melahap nasi lemak mumpung bel sekolah masih lama hanya merespon malas, "Apaan?" yang dibalas si Seokjin—yang tadi ngasih komentar—cengar-cengir dan menunjuk dengan dagunya, "Kutil."

"Uh, ya." Vi menelan sebentar nasi lemaknya sebelum menyahut, "Itu bukan kutil."

Jin pun pergi begitu saja. Tapi komentar selanjutnya datang tak lama setelah itu, "Masya kenapa mukamu, Vi?"

"Hm, haha." balas Vivi singkat, "Gaktau lah, Jimin. Ga urus…"

"Ck, kamu ini. _Facial_ kek, atau setidaknya maskeran. Rawat tuh muka rawat." ujar Jimin nyolot, "Padahal kamu termasuk ganteng."

"Kau _LGBT,_ ya?"

"Iya loh, Vi. Engas mulu sih lu kerjaannya, makanya panen." sahut orang baru yang kayaknya namanya Harapan Alam, tapi lebih seneng dipanggil Jhope. Padahal namanya Harapan, tapi maksa mau dipanggil Jhope.

"Tau ga sih, kemarin pas jidatku tumbuh satu bintik, adekku ada bilang gini... Tapi mau denger lu?" Sebenarnya tanpa persetujuan Vivi pun Jimin akan melanjutkan ceritanya, "Kata adekku, _Ih, hyung udah punya jerawat kayak Kak Vivi._ " Setelahnya dia ngakak sambil mukul-mukul meja, cuma dia ngakaknya sendiri.

Ya, Vi hanya bisa menghela napas sabar. Dia sudah biasa menerima komentar orang tentang jerawatnya, komedonya, hormonnya. Tapi, kenapa?

Kenapa semua orang bertingkah seolah eksistensi semua jerawat itu adalah kemauannya?

Tak adil.

Vi ingin sekali mereka tahu bahwa daripada menghabiskan waktu untuk mengurusi masalah kulitnya, lebih baik mereka bersyukur.

Bersyukur pada kenyataan bahwa wajah mereka mulus.

Vivi cuma sedih, bahkan bapak guru yang ngajar bahasa, Pak Namjoon, sampe bisa tiba-tiba ngakak pas ngajar cuma karena sadar jerawat Vi tambah satu.

"Orang ngomongin lu karena mereka _care_ ama lu, Vi." ujar Suga yang entah sejak kapan nyomot-nyomot telur dadarnya, tapi tangannya keburu ditampar Vi.

"Bedebah lu nyomot telur gua."

"Gimana mau mulus kalau makanan lu berlemak begini. Diet mayo sana." Lalu Suga mengeluarkan kotak makannya yang isinya daun kangkung dicampur kecap asin sedikit plus blacan. "Tukar ama punya gua."

 _Gak waras._ Vi hanya mengeryit, menolak secara halus makanan yang kiranya bisa bikin dia mencret dua jam pelajaran.

"Ini 4 sehat 5 sempurna, lho..." lanjut Suga yang lagi-lagi hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Vivi. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Vivi mengerti, kenapa anak pintar macam Suga gak keterima di program IPA sana.

Ngomong-ngomong IPA, sebenarnya ada satu teman di antara sekian banyak teman yang Vivi punya, yang tak pernah sekalipun mengomentari jerawatnya. Teman yang paling dekat, teman yang paling disayang. Satu-satunya teman yang manggil Vivi pake nama asli. "Taehyung-oppa." sekaligus sapaan yang ada nuansa mahonya. "Kopikan laporan sejarah. Arigatou ne, Oppa."

Jungkook namanya. Orangnya putih, hidungnya mancung, tidak kurus juga tidak gemuk. Maskot tim tari sekolah. Teman main Vivi sejak kecil.

Taehyung lalu mengambil _flashdisk_ oranye yang ada stiker nama motif _snoopy_ itu tak ikhlas, dan Jungkook sedikit tak tenang karenanya. Ia tak masalah dengan sikap Vivi yang mendadak dingin karena ia tahu, Vivi memang labil.

Tapi entah kenapa Jungkook merasa kali ini labilnya kelewat labil. Maka sebagai _bestfriend_ , ia ingin menghangatkan suasana hati Vivi. " _B_ _y the way,_ lu bawa laptop kan ya?"

"..."

"Taehyung!"

"..."

"Taehyung-senpai."

"..."

"Woi telor."

Jungkook saat itu memilih menyerah dan sudah akan kembali ke kelasnya kalau saja tangan Taehyung tidak sedang mencengkram ujung seragam buluknya, "Jung."

"Lu manggil gua?"

"Ikut..." Lalu Jungkook membiarkan Vivi ngekor di belakangnya. Tapi meski mereka jalannya tak berdampingan, Jungkook bisa mendengar suara itu.

"Cuma lu…"

"Uh?"

"Cuma lu yang paling ngertiin perasaan gua."

Jungkook mengernyit, bingung kenapa _bestfriend_ nya hari ini bertingkah macam perempuan. "Ga, gua ga ngerti apa-apa."

"Gua sedang berada di puncak kegalauan tertinggi dalam hidup."

" _Abeden?_ "

"Selama ini cuma lu yang _always being there for me._ "

"Uh, ya. Lalu?"

"Ayo kita nge _gay._ "

"Hah?" Iya sih, mereka sering bercanda kalau si ini ngegay ama itu, itu mahoan ama itu. Tapi yang ini…

"Ngegay beneran, homo."

"WTF?"

"Jeruk ama jeruk. LGBT."

Jungkook cuma menatap Vivi datar sambil ngupil... Orang stress memang butuh pemakluman.

* * *

Hehe. Sorry Kak Vivi, just for fun. Habis V, singkat banget namamu. Jadi kubuat Vi, lalu diimprove jadi Vivi. Keren, khan?

Vivi.

Nyadar ga, sih, BTS sekarang udah nampak dewasa. Atau aku aja yang baru nyadar yah. Hm... Jungkook ama Vivi udah tinggi, lho.

Okedeh, reviewnya ya jangan lupa. Terimakasih banyak^^


End file.
